


Posting my love to you

by inkphite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, Jicheolweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkphite/pseuds/inkphite
Summary: Seungcheol receives post-its in her locker and she's dying to meet her admirer. Meanwhile, Jihoon is hiding.





	Posting my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> Jicheol week, day 4: slice of life
> 
> Fem!Jicheol up ahead  
> I was too lazy to change their names to a more feminine one
> 
> Crossposted on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1329708)

_ “I get flustered by your mysterious eyes _

_ Why is it so hard to say one word to you?” _

 

Seungcheol gets yet another post-it note from her secret admirer.  She had just finished her  practice on the track field for the upcoming competition and since she’s the best in the females division, her coach trained her to beat her own time.

The first post-it came a couple of months ago. Seungcheol was with her friends after school. She needed to get a book from her locker and right in front of her face was a bright, neon pink post it.

 

“ _ On one fine day _

_ You magically appeared _

_ You took my heart and attracted my eyes” _

Seungcheol wasn’t sure how long she stared at the post it. It’s not very often she gets little notes like these especially when guys have actively told her they never wanted to date her. Jeonghan had to shake her a little to get her out of her dazed state after failing to get her attention by calling.

“Ooo, what’s that?” Jeonghan asked, pointing to the post it in Seungcheol’s locker. Before Seungcheol can react, Jeonghan is already taking the post it into her hands.

 

“Aw, looks like Seungcheol has an admirer.” Jeonghan teased. Seungcheol snatched the note from her hand and looked away. “Shut up”

 

Jeonghan let out a loud gasp. “Oh my god, she’s blushing too!” Jeonghan wraps her arms around her friend. “I have got to tell Josh about this!”

 

Seungcheol sighed. Even if she tried to stop Jeonghan, her boyfriend would have already known because those two were basically inseparable (well, only a few times but for obvious reasons).

 

The post-its don’t come every day (although she wished they did) but they do come every once a week; sometimes it was up to twice a week and Seungcheol would always put them in a little box next to her bed and read them just to blush all over again over someone she’s never even met before.

 

She has tried many times to leave practice early and even come to school early just to see this mysterious admirer but to no avail. To make matters worse, there isn’t a set schedule on how they appear, so it makes it even more frustrating for Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan’s first initial guess on the admirer was a guy from a literature club but Seungcheol shot her down saying boys flee from Seungcheol. Then, Jeonghan switched genders. It is plausible that it was a girl as many girls come up to her saying how cool and awesome she is.

 

Now that Jeonghan suggested it, Seungcheol can’t get it out of her mind. A girl leaving post it notes to her crush. Seungcheol wants to get to meet this person and get to know them (and she hopes it’s a girl because she’s beginning to notice how she might be attracted to them).

 

* * *

  
  


Lee Jihoon is, as her best friend Soonyoung puts it, one of those cute lolis who turn out to be psychopathic murderer. Alright, she may have been exaggerating on the psychopathic murderer part but that doesn’t mean Jihoon isn’t something similar.

 

In the music club’s eyes, she’s one of their best composers. She has created some of the clubs performance songs under the pseudonym Woozi yet she has never, ever, sang out in public. A shame as Soonyoung says because Jihoon has a lovely voice and the whole world should hear it.

 

She also isn’t exactly the easiest person to approach as she constantly looks like she’s about to rip someone open and leave their body to rot. So only a few people had dared to approach and now they absolutely adore her. Even though she won’t show how much they mean to her.

 

So, with that being said, imagine Jihoon walking around aimlessly in school and then winds up at the track field and then sees Seungcheol. Oh man, Jihoon was absolutely mesmerised by Seungcheol. From the way she tied her hair into a ponytail, to when she warmed up and when she ran. 

 

Jihoon only snapped back into reality when she heard the whistle. She was standing near the side, very obviously watching Seungcheol. So, she ran. She ran to the only place she’ll be safe. The studio where she composes.

 

She knew what the erratic heartbeat and flushed cheeks meant. It means our dear Jihoon has a crush.

 

Now, as we know, Jihoon doesn’t show much emotion, so her friends don’t know anything. AT. ALL. Nobody knows that Jihoon has a crush, not even her own mother and she would very much like to keep it that way.

 

But that doesn’t mean Jihoon is going to stay far away from her crush. Well, she did try, but then she saw Seungcheol on the other side of the hall and there goes any idea of trying to not have a crush. Eventually, she finds out Seungcheol’s name, what class she’s in and even her schedule.

 

Thus, the post it notes. As far as she knows (or observed), no one had really approached Seungcheol to confess or anything.

 

She might as well be the first then. Anything she writes on the post it notes for Seungcheol are any random lyrics from her songs.

 

She also finds out Seungcheol’s locker is busted and it opens easy for her. Jihoon quickly takes out the post it and sticks it on the locker and hopes to god it doesn’t fall off before Seungcheol sees it.

 

She does it for a few months until recently, when Soonyoung caught her and then teased her. This was what she wanted to avoid. 

 

It was in the hallway near Seungcheol’s locker when Jihoon put the post-it note and started walking away, she turned into the corner and there stood Kwon Soonyoung.

 

“Aww, does our Lee Jihoon have a crush?” Soonyoung teases. Jihoon is already blushing at this point and even if she tried to defend herself, she knows Soonyoung saw everything.

 

Soonyoung was about to holler when Jihoon covers her mouth with her hand.

 

“Please Soonyoung. Please... Just. Don’t tell anyone about this, please” Jihoon pleads. Soonyoung shoulders droop down but she understands and nods her head. Jihoon removes her hand but that still didn’t stop Soonyoung.

 

“So, who is this crush anyway? Is it anyone we know? Are they really hot?” Soonyoung inquiries. Jihoon pushes her but doesn’t see the oncoming person and falls on her butt.

 

“Ow…” Jihoon winces. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” the person says. Jihoon looks up and sees Choi Seungcheol, in the flesh, in front of her, with her hand extended out and a worried expression on her face.

 

Jihoon.exe has stopped working.

 

Or staring into Seungcheol’s brown eyes to not say any words.

 

Jihoon blinked a few times to get her back to reality.

 

“Ye-yeah” Jihoon utters out. She accepts Seungcheol’s hand and lets herself be pulled up. “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t see where I was going” Seungcheol says

 

“It’s- it’s okay” Jihoon, speaking with a louder tone. She is very aware that she’s blushing right now and hopes to god Soonyoung doesn’t say anything immediately.

Before Seungcheol can say anything, Jihoon is taking her hand back and running down the hallway, away from everyone.

 

Seungcheol watches her run away and suddenly she feels kind of, rejected? She doesn’t know what it is because one moment she’s joking with her friends and the next thing she knows she’s bumping into a cute, pink haired girl. After apologizing to her (to Seungcheol, she didn’t feel like she has apologised enough), Seungcheol sees a cute, short, pink haired girl standing in front of her with her cheeks red. Then, she was gone.

 

Seungcheol stands in the middle of the hallway dumbfounded as her friends check if she’s alright. She nods and heads straight to her locker and finds a post it

 

_ How can you dazzle so much? _

_ You’re so pretty, it’s selfish _

 

“Was it possible that girl I bumped into was my admirer?” Seungcheol thinks to herself. Maybe that is the case but she couldn’t think because her friends were already pulling her away.

* * *

  
  


As the days go by, Seungcheol begins to notice the pink hair everywhere. From the hallways to the cafeteria even when she passed by classrooms, she saw the pink. She definitely saw the pink hair when she was in practice but she wasn’t so sure.

 

Seungcheol is itching to find out who this girl is so she could test her theory. So now, she has decided to ask Jeonghan.

 

“Oh, that’s Woozi I believe” Jeonghan says nonchalantly as she continues texting.

 

“Wait, how do you know?” Seungcheol inquires.

 

Jeonghan looks up from her phone. “She's in the music club? The one Josh is in? I happen to frequent there you know”

 

“So, uh… what does Woozi do there? I've never really seen her before” Seungcheol inquires. Jeonghan gives her a skeptical look.

 

“She composes their songs. She never really sings because she has stage fright. But, what's it to you?” Jeonghan replies.

 

“Just curious” Seungcheol shrugs and looks down at her textbook on her desk. Jeonghan puts away her phone and brings her full attention to her best friend.

 

“Just curious? Choi Seungcheol I have known you for years. You rarely get curious over anyone especially with someone I know you haven't officially met yet.” Jeonghan accuses. Her eyes stare straight at Seungcheol while Seungcheol avoids her best friend’s stare.

 

She shouldn’t have asked. Damn it, she forgot Jeonghan is really persistent when the opportunity presents itself.

 

“It’s.. just…” Seungcheol starts, trying to not be too suspicious to her friend about her intentions. But this is Choi Seungcheol we are talking about of course she can’t hold it from her friend forever.

 

“What if Woozi is the one sending me those post its? It’s not like there was any specific detail that made it seem it was from a guy. Plus, these seem like song lyrics don’t you think?” she continues, holding the recent post it note to Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan eyes the post it and sighs. “I may have heard one of these lines during one of their performances. It is possible that your secret admirer is Woozi.” 

 

Seungcheol keeps the post it in her bag as their teacher comes in the class. She turns her attention to the front but silently makes plans to visit the music club after school without telling Jeonghan. Jeonghan either has basketball practice or a date with Joshua, Seungcheol can’t remember all she remembers is Jeonghan isn’t free.

  
  


Seungcheol hoped she got the place right because she only heard one voice coming from the floor. It was a nice voice but it’s a little odd? The music room should be filled with multiple sounds.

 

She’ll just take a peek and the make a run for it. That was the plan after all; to find Woozi, confirm where she is and then run. Easy.

 

Seungcheol goes closer to the door and peeks into the club room. She sees Woozi, standing alone in the clubroom singing her heart out. Seungcheol doesn’t know what song she’s singing but that doesn’t matter because she’s quite entranced with Woozi.

 

Seungcheol can hear the passion in her voice and yes, how magnificent Woozi is.

 

She wasn’t too sure how long she stayed there until Woozi stopped singing, and turned to the door to find Seungcheol watching her.

 

“Oh” Seungcheol whispered as Woozi ran behind the piano and hid there.

 

Jihoon was just minding her business really. The club room is free to be used by all the members and there wasn’t exactly a meet up today so why not stay there for a while? She would expect people to pass by from time to time but not her crush, Choi Seungcheol, to stand there by the door and watch her.   
  


Jihoon hears the door creak open. She doesn’t move from her hiding spot behind the piano but if that person gets closer, she’s going to have to move.   
  


“Um… hello?” Seungcheol calls out. She closes the door behind her and carefully walks towards the piano. “I’m really sorry for being a creep. I just happened to walk by and uh… your voice is really amazing. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Seungcheol stops in front of the piano and bites her lip. Jihoon refuses to respond and plans her route for escape. 

 

“My name is Choi Seungcheol. I’m from class 3-A and I would really like to talk with you, if you’re interested…” she falters off. Seungcheol lingers by the piano a while longer, hoping to hear a voice come out to say something.

 

Jihoon weighs her options. One, she could get up and reveal herself to Seungcheol and talk to her but she’d be a stuttering lunatic and Seungcheol might not like her. Two, she could stay where she is and not doing anything but then that could be the last time Seungcheol ever spoke to her.

 

As Jihoon went through her options over and over again, Seungcheol was standing there, slowly becoming dejected and scuffing her shoe. “I guess… I’ll see you around?” she says dejectedly, turning to walk to the door.

 

“Do you like cheese?” Jihoon squeaks. Seungcheol turned her head to fast, her hair hit her face. She let out a sound of distress and saw Jihoon peeking from behind the piano. 

 

“I uh…” Seungcheol started “I like gouda.” Jihoon stood up from her hiding place, blushing from head to toe. 

 

“I know this place that makes good cheesecakes. Would you like to go?” Jihoon fiddles with the hem of her blouse and peeks through her bangs. 

 

Seungcheol was so happy, she almost didn’t answer. “Yes! I mean, yeah! Sure! When?”

 

Jihoon looks up from her bangs with a surprised face. Her crush said yes to a date. No, not a date. She refuses to call it a date. “Later? You probably have club activities to get to.” she uttered.

 

“We can go right now. It’s not a big deal if I skip one meeting.” Seungcheol replies, moving closer to Jihoon. Jihoon doesn’t feel alright with it even though Seungcheol reassured her many times it was fine.

  
  


It wasn’t fine. Coach made Seungcheol run 30 laps around the field for missing training. Seungcheol knows she deserves it but she managed to meet and go out with Jihoon. She’d run laps all she wanted if that means she gets to hang out with Jihoon more.

 

Whenever Seungcheol sees Jihoon in school, she made it a point to meet her to talk to her. She had already met Soonyoung for the briefest moment and then went straight to talking to Jihoon. Jeonghan saw Seungcheol runup to Jihoon one day and decided to meet her too, effectively embarrassing Seungcheol along the way.

 

Seungcheol noticed that the post its she would get stopped appearing when she starting hanging out with Jihoon. She wondered if her admirer stopped sending them or Jihoon is her admirer. It doesn’t really matter because she liked talking to Jihoon.

 

On the other hand, Jihoon contemplated sending Seungcheol the post its again but whenever she turns, Seungcheol is miraculously there. Thus, making it hard for Jihoon to actually be sneaky.

 

She decides to give one to her though, Seungcheol’s competition is coming up and it would be good to give her an encouraging message. This time, she’ll sign her name.

  
  


On the day of the competition, Seungcheol goes to her locker to get a pair of earphones when she sees a post it.

 

_ Seungcheol, _

_ You’re going to do great. I know you will. I didn’t spend the past few weeks with a dog- human- hybrid-mix thing just for you to fail and mope about it till kingdom come. You’ve probably seen this colour of post it before and yeah I’ve been the one sending you this stuff. I thought it would send the message across without me saying anything. So, go win some medal for the school and we can celebrate it with some cake. _

 

_ Jihoon _

 

“So it was Jihoon” Seungcheol murmured. She did have an inkling feeling it was Jihoon but she wasn’t so sure. Now she knows and there is no way in hell is she going to lose.

  
  


Seungcheol gets gold in the competition and proving once more she was the best. The minute she got back from the competition, she ran to her best friend hoping her boyfriend was there too.

 

“Josh!” Seungcheol yelled as she got closer to the couple. They were on a bench outside school being all gross. Jeonghan is clearly offended that her best friend called her boyfriend first instead of her. “Excuse me, but I am your best friend. How dare you greet my boyfriend first”

 

Seungcheol stopped in front of them. “Sorry, hi Jeonghan.” she gave a sheepish smile to her best friend before turning to Joshua. “Josh, where’s Jihoon?”

 

“Jihoon is in the club room, right now. Why?” Joshua replies. Seungcheol just thanks him and then sprints off to the music club. It’s gotta be now or never.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t see the corner and bumps into someone. The momentum from her running sent her and the person falling backwards and landing on their bum.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see where I was going.” Seungcheol quickly apologises. She looks up and sees Jihoon on the floor. “Jihoon!” she exclaims.

 

“Yes, it is I. Why were you running anyway?” Jihoon exasperates, rubbing her bum. Seungcheol crawls closer to Jihoon. “I wanted to see you. I got gold!”

 

Jihoon smiles at her and Seungcheol feels herself falling really hard. Smiles were a rarity with Jihoon as it was mostly shy smiles and blushing faces but never big smiles that make her eyes look like their smiling.

 

“That’s great Seungcheol!” Jihoon exclaims. They help each other get off the floor and Jihoon dusts her skirt. “Wanna go celebrate?”

 

“Sure, but only if it’s a date.” Seungcheol says. Jihoon freezes and slowly looks up to a blushing Seungcheol. “I like you Jihoon. I’ve kinda did for a while now and I know you’re the one sending me the post its so that another point.”

 

Her crush confessed to her. Just to clarify, Jihoon is totally not dead everyone. But she is still frozen in time (an exaggeration) with no clue on how to respond. Jihoon isn’t sure what came over her to kiss Seungcheol on the cheek.

 

“I like you too. Let me get my bag and we can go?” she said with her head turning away. Seungcheol was stunned by the action but managed to grab Jihoon by the hands and laugh happily.

 

“Sure, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "hey, let's try writing them as girls because i'm a girl. this wouldn't be so bad"  
> this took me like 3 weeks to write.
> 
> and yes, all of the notes are from svt songs (even i can't remember which song is which)
> 
> (IF ANYONE HAS WATCHED SHE'S THE MAN, DID YOU GET THE REFERENCE)


End file.
